


Surround You

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song based fic. Listen to Echosmith - Surround you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surround You

Listen to Echosmith – Surround you first J

It had been a few weeks since Malia and Stiles broke up. Lydia was laying on her bed on a Saturday night. She was reading a book about mythology but she kept thinking about Stiles. She had no clue why they had broken up in the first place everything seemed to be just fine between them.  She thought he was happy. She had realized she was in love with Stiles since they had kissed but at the time she wasn’t ready to admit it to herself. When Stiles got possessed all she could think of was if he was going to make it. If he wasn’t she was too late. She was too late to tell him that she loved him. When it was over Malia was already there so she didn’t say anything. Not that it made her love him any less. She was just happy he was happy. Now three weeks after Stiles and Malia broke up it seemed like she had a chance. She grabbed her keys from her nightstand. Changed into a cute floral dress and headed out towards the Stilinski house hold.

When she arrived she knocked on the door. John opened the door. ’Hey, Lydia’ he said while he opened the door wider letting her know she could come in. Lydia stepped inside. It had been a while since she came over to Stiles’. ’He’s upstairs, he’s writing a song’. ‘Stiles writes songs?’  
‘Yeah, he plays guitar as well’ She went upstairs walking towards his bedroom door. Before she put her hand on the doorknob she heard him start over. She put her back against the wall slid down to the ground and listened

 

**_I search valleys and mountaintops_ **

**_Rolling hills and ticking clocks_ **

**_Were all I heard all that sound_ **

**_Never thought love could be found_ **

**_(love [x4])_ **

****

A tear slipped down her face. He was probably singing for Malia she thought.

****

**_I kept passing by every sign_ **

**_Hoping one day I'd make you mine_ **

**_We'd be laughing side by side_ **

**_Darling I'm thrilled to have you_ **

**_By my side_ **

****

His voice was beautiful. Why hadn’t he told her that he could sing. It was beautiful. She wanted to be with him so bad.

****

**_Where ever you are_ **

**_Whenever you need me_ **

**_Just crawl in my arms_ **

**_Oh and I'll hold you beside me_ **

****

**_I want my love to surround you_ **

**_I want my love to surround you_ **

**_And I'll just sing it out_ **

**_I want my love to surround you_ **

****

**_I search valleys and mountaintops_ **

**_Rolling hills and ticking clocks_ **

**_Were all I heard all that sound_ **

**_Never thought love could be found_ **

****

When he finished the song she could hear a sight. She stood up eyes still a little puffy. She opened the door. He was sitting there on his bed with his guitar in his hands. He looked up to see Lydia standing in at the door. ’Hey’ he said putting down the guitar. ’Hey’ she said walking into the room closing the door behind her. ‘That was beautiful’ she said sitting _by his side._ ‘’Why haven’t you told me that you could sing or play guitar’’? He bit back a smile and looked at her. ’ My mom and I used to play together. She thought me how to play. When she passed away I didn’t play as much anymore. I only use it if I really need to write something.’ He explained. ’For who did you write that song’? She asked.  
’For someone that I love’ Lydia felt like she was just stabbed in the heart. ‘You’ he said. The feeling she had seconds ago disappeared and was replaced with butterflies. She felt like the luckiest girls in the world. ‘Really’? She said. Tears already welled up in her eyes. ‘Really’ he said.   
‘Good, because I came over for a reason. Stiles I have been denying myself since the time we kissed in the locker room that I was in love with you. Until what happened with the Nogitsune’ she cringed at the thought of it. ‘When you were saved there was no doubt in my mind that in loved you. That when Malia came into the picture. Stiles I have tried to give you the time to get over her but I can’t give you any more time. I love you I need you to know.’ She said. Stiles looked at her with awe and love. He put up his hand and wiped away one of the tears. ‘You know I love you, I will always love you.’

 

When their lips they kissed each other tenderly they could feel the love radiate from each other. It felt like they were finally doing the right thing. They were meant to be. When they pulled away from each other Stiles put his arms around her waist and brought her down with him on the bed. They lay down. Lydia’ head on his chest and his arms around her petite body frame they fell asleep. When John went upstairs and saw them lying together. He pulled the blanket ever the couple before exiting the room. He closed the door behind him. ‘Finally, it was about time.’ he muttered before going to his room.   


_Where ever you are_

_Whenever you need me_

_Just crawl in my arms_

_Oh and I'll hold you beside me_

 


End file.
